


Princess

by aceofhearts88



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-21
Updated: 2016-04-21
Packaged: 2018-06-03 14:21:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6614062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aceofhearts88/pseuds/aceofhearts88
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lila REALLY wants to be a princess. Bucky and T'Challa want to sleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Princess

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on tumblr, but I thought why not post it here as well. Hope you like it

You really couldn’t shake off instincts, if you’ve lived in a constant state of paranoia and vigilance for years, it took longer than that to really let your guards down and let fate control the moment. 

Bucky always knew how many people were in one room and could within the blink of an eye pin down their threat level right down to the minimalistic details. It was a blessing and a curse, because as much as it gifted him with advantages in a fight, it also meant sleep was no longer possible if someone came into the room.

Especially not when it was his own bedroom in the tower. And too fucking early to not be illegal.

The sun couldn’t have been up long when the door to his bedroom opened and small feet snuck inside before nearly soundlessly closing the door again. He had to give it to her, kid was skilled. Closing his eyes again, just to pretend for her, Bucky focused his attention on the body next to his, one strong arm curled around his waist, nose buried in his neck.

T’Challa was still breathing deeply and steady, still soundly asleep despite the small careful steps getting closer to the bed. There was a bitten off snicker and then Bucky popped his eyes open when cold fingers grabbed his arm so the small body could pull herself up on the bed.

He came almost face to face with a grinning face of the seven year old girl, teeth showing, hazel eyes dancing, hair in messy pigtails.

“Hi,” he whispered and Lila Barton shifted to kneel on the edge of the bed, pointy little knees digging into his chest, “What are you doing up, brat?”  
“I’m bored, and Coop snores. Daddy said to go bother Uncle Bucky.” Lila explained very quietly and Bucky glared, mentally constructing the plan to throttle Clint later, after coffee, after waking up, “And I got my resume.” Lila’s next words successfully pulled him out of his mental murder plans and he blinked at her.

“Your what now?” He asked and she pulled up a sheet of paper, the text on it written in what looked very much like Steve’s attempt at not letting it look like his handwriting.  
“My resume. Tony made a list and Uncle Steve wrote it down, but I’m not supposed to tell you that, so forget it again.” Bucky was about to open his mouth to ask more questions but Lila suddenly frowned and then slapped her hands to his cheeks and squished his face between her hands, “No, don’t forget again, no forgetting, Bucky.”

He rolled his eyes over her concerns and reached up to pat her knee, “What do you need a resume for?” He repeated his questioning and Lila pulled back again, looking from him to the man at his back in the dim light of the bedroom.  
“Well, Auntie Nat said I need a resume if T’Challa is supposed to give me a job.” Lila explained and Bucky couldn’t really help the short noise of complete puzzlement falling from his lips, and he could feel how T’Challa raised an eyebrow, no longer asleep.

“A job?” God, he was way too tired still for this, Lila nodded and looked at him as if the answer was so obvious.  
“Yes. Momma said being a princess is a full time job.” She cheekily continued, smiling like the little devilish angel she was, Bucky was starting to connect the dots, behind him, finally done apparently with pretending, T’Challa raised his hand to point at Lila.

“I can’t make you a princess unless I adopt you or marry you, Lila,” his still heavily sleepy voice answered and Bucky saw how Lila looked over his shoulder at him.  
“You can’t marry me, I’m too small and anyway, that’s what you have Bucky for.” She rattled down and Bucky scowled while T’Challa chuckled against the back of his head.

“I’m not marrying him to become a princess.” Bucky complained but Lila completely ignored him, elbows being pushed into his ribs as Lila leaned forwards, trying to find T’Challa’s face.  
“Daddy said you can have me if that means he can sleep longer.” Lila grinned and Bucky snorted, good to know that Barton was good to agree to everything when half asleep, “Does that count? Because I really wanna be a princess.”

T’Challa laughed.

He pulled back just enough to pull Lila under the covers and between them and Bucky turned around as well, grunting when ice cold feet were shoved under his legs for warmth.  
“How about you let us sleep for another two hours and then we ask your Mom what she thinks about letting you go off to Wakanda all on your own.” T’Challa spoke warmly and kind and Lila bit her lip for a moment before nodding.

“Very well. We’ll negotiate in the morning,” she declared and T’Challa threw a look over to Bucky who rolled his eyes, and the slung an arm over Lila to intertwine his fingers with T’Challa’s.  
“Let’s just sleep before I go and rip Barton a new one,” he grumbled and Lila giggled, turning her face against T’Challa’s chest.

“As you wish, my Princess.”

“Shut up, T’Challa.”


End file.
